Zombie's Halloween Party
by Flowrin Dragneel
Summary: Lucy felt so tired after comeback from her mission, but she decided to make a quick glance at her beloved guild's Halloween Party. What will she find in there? Why is the guild so silent? Where's the party? And why was everyone turned into zombies?


Hello Guys, I'm here to present you a Fairy Tail Fanfiction! This is my first fanfic so bear with me. And excuse me for the wrong grammar, false spelling, etc. English it's not my mother language,

I will not use Japanese reference in this story except the suffix, because I thought it would be confusing for some readers.

I'm not gonna force you guys, but please review so I'll know what you think.

Happy Reading Everyone ^^

*************************************************************************************

Zombies?

Lucy Heartfilia sighed, she just comeback from her recent mission, finding a precious family jewel, apparently the owner is a clumsy and scaredy young men, reminded her of Natsu Dragion, Natsu's counterpart in Edolas. It's not a big mission, But Lucy felt so tired, because, well, she also looked through some places that unimaginable. Just thinking of that make herself shuddered.

And because of that now she late to her guild's Halloween party.

Yes, now's Halloween. And Lucy along with the other Fairy Tail member has already worked hard to make the party success. After all the preparations were done, she felt bored and decided to take an easy job to kill some times, she cursed herself.

But of course our Lucy isn't a quitter, so with all of her energy left she's now walking through Magnolia streets with her beloved guild as her destination.

'Just a little bit more," Lucy thought. She knew she didn't wear any costume like the party inquired, but right now she just comeback and doesn't give a damn about costume, she just wanted to come to the party, it's her first party in Fairy Tail after all, besides the Hanami festival, but she couldn't come too because she were sick. And that's why no way she will miss this party.

She pushed the Guild's door, but it didn't budge. Lucy startled, and tried again, harder this time. But it was no luck. She gazed upward and saw the lights in the guild are out. 'What happened in here?' she thought.

'Maybe they're all already drunk and now sleeping as usual.' She mused. 'Well, I guess I must use the backdoor.'

Lucy walked through the guild's backdoor and carefully opened it, she couldn't wake her friends though. Inside was very dark. She couldn't see anything. She tip toed inside and looked around. Nobody's there.

The Celestial Mage almost let her guard down when she heard a growl beside her. Lucy averted her gaze to the sound and what she saw almost made her scream. There's Jet, but what shocked her that Jet's skin was almost green with the hollow eyes, drools and growls erupted from his dangling jaw, and he's walking toward her with a hungry look.

Jet's a zombie. Lucy panicked and try to grab her Fleuve d' Etoiles, she readied herself, still shocked and confused, when Jet close enough she used her whip to tackled him and none too gently knocked him out with the back of her whip.

Although Jet's now unconscious, but from novels that Lucy read zombies will attack again unless they're killed. She can't kill him, he's her guild mate.

Lucy's scared, and now super carefully, she walked to find her other guild mates and try to know what happened.

She walked to the hall and saw almost all of her guild mates have turned into zombies. "What the…" Lucy whispered. Some of the zombies (which were Lisanna, Evergreen, Droy, and Macao) turned to her and began chased her. Lucy didn't know what to do, so she ran to the bar and hid under the bar counter.

With almost hyperventilate she hoped that they don't know that she's there. But her hope was destroyed when she looked zombie Mirajane walked to her with scratched arms.

Lucy screamed and ran, she didn't know where's her destination but what she knows now that Zombie version of Mirajane, Elf man, and all of her friends that chased her (Lisanna, Evergreen, etc) running toward her.

The Celestial Mage used one of her keys and shouted "Open the gate of Ram! Aries!" The shy Zodiac constellation appeared. "Sorry, what can I do for you?"

"Defeat them Aries, hurry!" Lucy shouted. Aries looked surprised and said. "I, I will do my best. Wool Bomb!" A pink wave appeared and pushed the horde of zombies back.

"Good job Aries! Now let's run before they catch us!"

"Lucy," somebody called her in a mere whisper. Lucy turned, afraid for more zombies, but didn't stop running. "Luce!" The sound's getting louder.

Lucy ignored it, until she dragged with her mouth closed with somebody's hand. "Oomph!"

She was closed to give her best Lucy's kick when she recognized the one that dragged her. 'Natsu!' She shouted in her mind because she can't say anything.

"Sshh, they will find us if you're noisy." Natsu whispered and continued dragged her to the Fairy tail Underground (Just imagine it from the phantom arc)

When Lucy was released she glanced around. The room was free from zombies and Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Charle, Happy, Freed, Master Makarov, Alzack, Laxus and Natsu were staring at her.

"What happened in here?" Lucy demanded, her eyes now glaring at her non zombies guild mates and guild master. All of them looked hesitated to say anything.

"There was an accident Lucy! We all want to have the best costume, because Master said that whoever wears the best costume would get a reward! So some of us asked Freed and I to make some runes that make the best costume. Jet was first, he wants to become a zombie, but what we don't know the rune actually turned somebody into a real monster, so Jet became a zombie and he started to attack everyone until we're the last that uninfected!" Levy rambled, cold sweats dripping from her skin.

"What!" Lucy shouted, can't believe what her best friend said. She stared at all of the people (included the Exceeds) tried to find something that explained something more rational, like this is some kind of joke or something.

"She's right Lucy, now we're here to figure out something." Makarov said, still chugging at his beer.

Lucy was about to shout again but calmed herself, her best friend and her Master's word start to sink in.

"Okay, so now all of our friends became zombies and now trying to eat us with their sharp teeth and we're trapped in here for who knows when!" She exclaimed. "Calm down Lucy, Levy and I were already trying to break the rune, we will be fine." Freed speak this time.

Lucy silenced, she sat down to one of the crates in there. "So, how long we're going to be like this?" she asked after a long paused. "As soon as we can." Levy spoke.

"Are you okay Lucy-san? Did they hurt you?" Wendy approached Lucy with concern. "I'm fine, fortunately." The blonde girl answered.

Times go by, our dear Fairy still silence and immense by their thought, minus Levy and Freed that still trying to get the rune undone and Makarov who is now drunk and sprawled on the floor.

"I, I'm sorry." Lucy looked up and saw Aries beside her, she looked paler than usual. "Oh Aries, I'm sorry I haven't close your gate!" Lucy said, obviously feel guilty.

"It's okay Mistress, I'm sorry, but can I leave now? I feel so weak right now." Aries spoke. "It's okay Aries, It's my fault, of course you feel weak because stay so long in the human world, you can leave now." Lucy dismissed her, after Aries gone she felt her magic replenished.

"Aha! We found it!" Levy suddenly shouted. "Find what?" Natsu looked hopefully. "Aye what is it Levy!" Happy said. Levy and Freed looked at their guild mates with happiness in their eyes.

"We found the way how to make everyone back to normal!"

"How?" Now Alzack speak. "We must go to the source and start undoing the rune there, so when we undo the rune on the source all of the other victims will back to normal, along with the source." Freed Explained. "Who's the source?" Natsu looked confused.

"Apparently it's Jet, duh." Charle answered. "So we must go through the horde of zombies and, and, try to find Jet?" Lucy asked, clearly terrified. "Yes, it's the only one we can think right now." Freed answered. "So there's possibility that this plan won't work?" Gajeel spoke.

Levy and Freed glanced to each other. "Well, yeah." Levy decided to tell the truth. "Yosh! No worries we will save our friends!" Natsu jumped ad back to his optimistic (idiot) self. "Aye Sir!" Happy added.

"Don't you hear what Levy said?!" Lucy shouted. "I heard that, but I will take whatever it takes to save my friends." Natsu gave her his famous grin, made everyone in there surprised and smiled.

"So who's with me?!" He looked expectedly around, everyone raised their own hands except Master Makarov that just awake from his nap and glanced around confusedly.

"Yosh! Everyone get ready!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered, and Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Charle, Happy, Freed, Alzack, Lucy, Laxus and Natsu walked out with confident in their eyes. But Makarov stopped Wendy and Charle. "Wendy, Charle I want you to stay here. Because it's too dangerous for you to go there," He said.

"But Master everyone need us!" Wendy objected, Charle looked at Makarov with anger. "I'm sorry, but if they're fail or not coming back there's still normal person that can saved them. I hope you understand." Makarov explained, made the two girls (Charle is a girl right? XD) surprised and lowered their head. "We understand Master." Wendy said.

"Good, you can't have my beer though." Makarov warned her, now hugging at his beer barrel, receiving shouts from Wendy and Charle, "She's still underage!" "I'm not going to take your beer!"

********

Meanwhile the remaining fairies walked quietly through the guild hall. They have knocked zombie Mirajane, Lisanna, Evergreen, Droy and Macao unconscious, and now they're going to the back of the guild like Lucy asked because she told them she encountered Jet there and knocked him out cold.

"I don't know if he's awake right now." Lucy whispered. "It's okay Luce, wherever he goes we will find him." Natsu said curtly, he looked alerted and ready for any problem that may jump on them.

"Grrr…" a growl made all of them turned. There's a horde of zombies walking toward them, Bisca and Jet are there. Lucy gripped her Fleuve d' Etoiles, Natsu use his fire but he made sure that his fire doesn't injure his comrades, Freed and Levy tried to get close to Jet, Alzack used his sleeping bullet, so the zombies wouldn't get killed and just sleeping, Gajeel turned his arm into an iron and punched the zombies with all of the gentleness he had.

But when the zombie Bisca 'accidentally' burnt by Natsu in her head, Alzack shouted and try to pry the fire off. But of course when the fire was out, Bisca bit Alzack and he hollered in pain.

"Alzack!" Lucy shouted. Alzack gripped his hand that got bitten and slowly the remaining normal fairies watch their friend became a zombie, now Alzack was became the part of the horde.

"Everyone, move!" Laxus yelled, he used his lightning to wipe out the horde. When the bright light of the lightning gone all of the zombies, including some of the other zombies that close to the horde fell unconscious.

"Hurry up get Jet!" Gajeel yelled at Levy and Freed. They nodded and dragged still unconscious Jet close to them, they began to undoing the rune. "How long does it take Levy-chan?" Lucy asked. The lightning had been attracted more zombies, and now all of them except Levy and Freed were fighting enormous amount of zombies.

"I don't know, it should have been quick," Levy answered, she can sense there's something wrong in here, the rune doesn't want to break, Freed can sense it too but either he or Levy don't want to make their friends down, so they tried whatever counter rune they knew to break the rune.

"Fire Dragon's roar!" Natsu used his mini version of dragon's roar toward the horde, and knocked some of the zombies. "Iron Dragon's Claw!" Gajeel sliced the zombies with all of his kindness, repeating in his head that they're his comrades, but of course Gajeel is Gajeel, some of the zombies injured almost badly, what do you expect?

"Gajeel, you must use your power gently!" Natsu shouted. The Iron Dragon Slayer merely snorted and fighting again, too gently for his liking. Lucy is another story though, she'd been cornered by the zombies and she can't take all of them down with her whip, and no way she'll call her spirits, they will be hurt too. She waited one of them to bite her when somebody shouted "Fire Dragon's roar!"

Lucy looked up and found Natsu in front of her and managed to punch the zombies with his flaming fist. "Natsu…" Lucy whispered, relieved that she's safe, but her eyes widened when she saw the zombie Elf man with his huge power rushed to Natsu. Natsu dodge him, and was about give him a good punch when something bit him.

Zombie Jet that supposed to be cured by Levy and Freed was biting Natsu on his arm. Natsu pried his arm off and kicked Jet, after that he punched Elf man right in his face.

"Natsu!" Lucy grabbed Natsu and tried to bring him to Levy and Freed that looked at them sympathetically. "I'm sorry Lucy, suddenly he awoke and ran straight to Natsu. I don't know what happened!" Levy said. "How about the plan? Didn't it work?" Lucy asked with panic.

"We can't get the rune undone, we must get out from here." Freed answered. "But Natsu!" Lucy objected. She gazed at Natsu who looked so miserable, he had sweats that run from his forehead, his skin starting to change color, and his breathing was shallow. "Natsu, please hang on, I can't believe you'll become a zombie! It's my fault, Natsu I'm sorry!" Lucy touched his cheeks, her eyes started to watering.

Natsu just looked at her with his grin, but he felt so weak so his grin didn't reached his eyes. "Luce, don't be sorry, I'll be alright." He said with all of his might.

"Natsu, Natsu…." Lucy sobbed, she doesn't care if the zombies now approaching her, or the shouting of Levy, Gajeel, Freed, and Laxus that try to tell her to get out from here, or the fact that in a minute Natsu would became a zombie and would start trying to chew her skin.

All she cares that Natsu, her first best friend, the one that brought her to Fairy Tail, her partner, and her savior that countless times saved her for every problem she gotten into, now will become a zombie because of her, and the thought that Levy and Freed failed to undone the rune saddened her further.

No one will save her again, no one will cheer her again, and no one will grin at her again like he did. Is she will become a zombie too? How about Levy? And the others? Is it the end?

Happy flew beside Lucy, also crying. He's his best friend, impossible that he will leave him alone. "Natsu…" Happy sobbed cutely, his big eyes dropping tears like a waterfall.

"Happy…" Natsu called weakly, his eyes started to reddened and he wants to close his eyes for a minute. "Natsu don't close your eyes! Natsu don't leave us! Natsu!" Lucy screamed and her tears along with happy dripping down to Natsu's scarf and face.

And the miracle happened.

Natsu's body, along with their entire zombie guild mates started to glow, made Lucy and her uninfected friends stared at them with shocked. Their zombies guild mates starting turn to normal, they all looked around confusedly. "My, my, what happened in here?" Mirajane asked, her head felt so dizzy. "They're back! They're back!" Levy shouted excitedly, she hugged Jet and Droy that looked so confused, but and then laughed along with Levy.

The now normal fairies chatted animatedly about how strange they felt, but master Makarov that appeared from nowhere and stood up with the help of one of the tables roared "LET'S PARTY YOU BRATS!"

The fairies roared back, and they started partying like there's nothing happened.

Back to Lucy, Natsu and Happy, Natsu suddenly felt so healthy, he stood up confusedly. "Natsu! You're Alright!" Lucy hugged Natsu. Happy flew around excitedly and shouted "Natsu's fine!"

"Luce…is everyone alright?" Natsu managed to ask after crushed by Lucy's boobs for a long time. "Yes they're all right, I thought you would gone back there." The Blonde answered. "Weird Luce, I'm not going anywhere." The Salmon colored boy grinned at Lucy, make her blushed.

After that Natsu ran toward Gray, Elf man, Gajeel that sat down together and roared, "PARTYYYY!" Happy followed him still with tears in his eyes "Aye sir!"

Lucy sighed, she glanced at Erza who's now order to Mira one slice of Strawberry shortcake. "Everything is back to normal," freed suddenly beside her, made her yelped. "Yes, But why is everyone don't remember anything?" Lucy asked, her eyes now watching Natsu and Gray that fight like usual, with Juvia stalking Gray with heart in her eyes, Wendy who was laughing at them joyfully and Charle that scoff at them, "Fools," she murmured, but a smile of happiness found its way to her face.

"I think the rune broke because a strong bond that you guys have." Freed Answered. "What? Really?" Lucy sputtered.

"I don't know, I'll search about this rune again after this, now I must careful with the runes I'll use tough." Freed answered. His eyes looked at Bixlow and Evergreen that praised Laxus who was drinking beer calmly. "Yes I think you should. But I'm glad that everyone's happy." Lucy said.

"Should we tell them about everything?" Freed mused. "No need, they're already happy." Makarov answered suddenly, he is now beside Lucy and Freed with carrying one barrel of beer. "Let's just say that this is our little secret." He said again. Lucy, Freed, with Wendy and Natsu (with their super hearing skill) smiled.

"Lucee what are you doing in there, come here and have fun!" Natsu called her. He was munching roasted chicken. Lucy excused herself and ran toward Natsu, "Don't eat like that that's disgusting!" She cried with glee in her eyes. Lucy punched Natsu's head. But Natsu grinned at her, Lucy blush and averted her gaze.

Yup, everything will be alright.

*********

One week Later

Freed read vigorously through the book, like he said he will search why the rune was broken by Lucy's and Happy's tears on Natsu? However, when he found the reason, his eyes widened, and after that a smirk present on his face.

He wants to confront a certain Celestial Mage but he decided to remain silent. He closed the book and sighed, knew it on the first place. He repeated the words that made his reaction like that in his mind.

_"However, this rune is only can be break by a true love's bond."_

THE END

Author's Note: Hello this is my first fan fiction so I don't know anything about it, this is my first time so please gentle with me (I don't know but why I suddenly feel like a pervert after saying that O.O). Actually I like to write a story but I never write any fan fiction, so I need some suggestions about it.

I made this story for Fairy Tail's fan page Halloween contest on facebook, please support me and thank you for reading

I'm sorry that I have many grammatical error or typo (s), construction critics and review are strongly suggest, Thank you, I'm Flowrin, yoroshiku ne~! ^^

And HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
